


Finals Week

by LonelyHearts2008



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: College AU, M!FenHawke - Freeform, M/M, Modern Thedas, NSFW, Oral Sex, Snarky!Hawke, Snarky!Hawke is Best Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyHearts2008/pseuds/LonelyHearts2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has been studying extra hard for his finals, leaving him not much time to spend with his endearing boyfriend. Garrett decides to help him de-stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Week

Nothing put the fear of the Maker into college kids quite like the words “Finals Week”.

For the last week of the semester, students ran around in a blind panic, consuming coffee and energy drinks at an alarming rate. Zombie-like students shuffled to the café for their hourly fix of caffeine. The library was full all week, the computer lab was always occupied. If one couldn’t get a space in either of those places, students found themselves studying in the hallways, in the café or in the student lounge.

Laptops, laptops _everywhere._ Students couldn’t walk through the halls without nearly tripping over a laptop. Luckily, no one had; as much as they _wanted_ to die, someone might _actually_ die for breaking a laptop during Finals Week.

When students weren’t studying, they were sleeping _everywhere_. Heads down on tables in the library, people sleeping in chairs in the foyers, kids sleeping _in groups_ in corners of the student lounge. There was a rumor going around that a kid tried to steal forty winks in a stairwell.

Garrett Hawke decided that if he _must_ suffer during Finals Week, he may as well suffer in a group. Currently, he sat in a quiet room with several of his friends, buried in his Thedosian History textbook. He straightened his back, head rolling back against the chair.

Across the table, he noticed Sebastian nodding off, Anders poking him in the side. The freshman sat up, returning to his book. Somewhere in the resulting conversation, Sebastian turned down an energy drink.

“Maker, Anders! Do you really need _that_ much Red Bull?” Garrett asked playfully.

Anders looked up from his computer, scowling as if he’d been slapped. “I don’t know, Garrett,” he began sweetly, “Do _you_ have a fifteen page Mage Studies essay due at the end of the week?”

Garrett smiled. “ _No._ I don’t suppose I _do._ ”

With that, the blond opened a can of his preferred drink.

“You’re going to have a heart attack by the end of the week if you keep drinking that shit,” Isabela said.

Anders swallowed his drink. “If it keeps me from having to turn in this essay, then I welcome the sweet embrace of death.”

“I could get a guy to write that for you,” Varric teased.

“Tempted, but no.”

Moments like that were good. Laughter to break up the tense silence. Especially so, since _someone_ seemed to be working extra hard.

On Garrett’s left was Fenris, the elf’s dark eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he nearly bit through his pen. His eyes remained trained on the text in front of him, but every so often, he grumbled something in Tevene. His leg fidgeted beneath the table, finally drawing Garrett’s attention. He slowly removed the pen from Fenris’ teeth, setting it beside his notes.

“You don’t want ink in your mouth, Fen. I hear it’s a bitch to clean off your teeth.”

Fenris never looked up from his computer.

The couple spent the rest of the session in silence.

* * *

 

“I’m guessing you couldn’t make heads or tails of that material?” Garrett asked.

Fenris shook his head. “After a while, everything started to blur together.”

“I know you’ve been studying extra hard this week, Fen,” the human said sweetly. He pulled Fenris closer to him, threading his middle finger through one of his belt loops. “You need a break. As hard as you were chewing on that pen, I thought you were going to have a stroke.”

“I have five finals this week, Garrett and two of them are tomorrow.”

“I know. You haven’t had a lot of time for us, either. Why don’t you come chill at my apartment tonight? Varric’s staying over Aveline’s to study with Donnic, so we’ll have the whole place to ourselves.”

Fenris gave his lover a kicked puppy look. “I can’t tonight. I’m going back to the library for some extra cramming before my Mythology final in the morning.”

“I understand,” said Garrett. He placed a kiss on the end of his nose, luminescent blush rising and heating Fenris’ face. “I’ll bring you something to eat. That alright?”

Fenris curled an arm around Garrett’s waist. “That would be wonderful.”

* * *

 

True to his word, Fenris returned to the library that evening. Amazingly, he found a quiet and secluded spot where he could listen to his music and study in peace. He cracked open his textbook and laptop and began his rigorous studying once more.

It seemed time had gotten away from him; it was well into the night when Fenris finally looked at his watch.

10:37 PM. The library closed at midnight. He could either choose to stay until closing or go home and rest up for his finals. He then remembered Garrett’s offer to bring him food. Like clockwork, he made notice of dark hair bounding towards him.

“Shit, do you know how many passed out freshmen I had to step over to get here?” Garrett said, pulling up a chair. “I hope you don’t mind take out.”

“I don’t at all. I’d eat _anything_ right about now,” Fenris replied as Garrett slid the container of food before him. “Thank you.”

“You should really get some rest, baby. You can’t pass your finals if you’re not conscious.”

Fenris swallowed the food in his mouth. “What about you, Garrett? Don’t you have finals this week?”

“Of course I do. But I got off easy. I only have one final later in the day tomorrow.” Garrett looked at the clock. “Library’s closing soon. Shouldn’t you pack up?”

“Not yet,” Fenris muttered, shaking his head. “It’s been so quiet. I’m not ready to leave.”

Garrett made his way behind Fenris, squeezing his shoulders gently. “Look, Fen. You’re wound so tight. You’re going to pop like a Transformer when you get out of that chair.”

“I’m not so old that my joints would lock up from sitting.” To prove his point, Fenris stretched out his ankle, joints popping in resistance.

“What was that you were saying?”

“Oh, fuck off. It’s late and I’m tired.”

Garrett pressed his fingers into a particularly tight spot in the elf’s back. “I know a way to help you unwind.”

“You can give me a massage at your place. It’s quicker to get to my class from your apartment,” said Fenris, rolling his neck.

“Well, I had a _better_ idea,” Garrett replied.

“And what’s _that_?”

“Scoot your chair back a little.”

Fenris did as he was asked, the human folding his large body underneath the table to settle between his legs.

“A foot massage?” Fenris asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“ _Even better._ ”

Garrett teasingly unbuckled Fenris’ belt, peering up at the bewildered man.

“You _aren’t_ …” Fenris whispered.

Before he could protest, Garrett had his member exposed, running a gently closed hand along the length.

“ _Fuck._ You _are._ ” He stilled Garrett’s hand. “As much as I wouldn’t mind, we’re in a room full of burnt out students.”

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet,” Garrett teased.

He admired the shaft in his hand before regarding the tip with a flick of his tongue. Fenris’ thighs trembled ever so slightly. “Just pretend I’m not even here.” He wrapped his lips around the head of Fenris’ member and sucked, the elf’s green eyes fluttering behind his lashes.

“Easy for _you_ to say. _You’re_ not getting your cock sucked in front of a hundred people.”

Garrett pulled off. “You’re exaggerating. Including you and me, it’s, like, fifty people in here. Tops.”

“That’s forty-eight more people than I want seeing me with my knob out,” Fenris whispered.

“They’re not going to see your cock, Fen,” Garrett replied. “It’s going to be _in my mouth._ ”

With that, Garrett sank down inch by inch until the head nestled at the back of his throat, nose pressed into the fly of the elf’s jeans.

“You are _insufferable,_ ” Fenris breathed as he tried to resume his studying. His knees nearly hit the table with Garrett hummed around him as he bobbed and massaged him _just that much_ close to release.

Garrett pulled up, never fully relinquishing his lover, only to sink back down again, teeth grazing the pulsing vein on the underside. He smiled around the intrusion as he coaxed small whimpers of pleasure from the man above him.  Fenris denied himself the urge to thrust into that slick, wet heat, instead choosing to sit back and hazily watch the man work him to completion. He wove his fingers into Garrett’s hair, tilting his head up slightly to watch his cock disappear between reddened lips.

The human was showing off; he swallowed twice, throat undulating around the elf’s shaft. Fenris, ever the veneer of calm, didn’t allow himself to topple over that precipice _just yet_. Instead, he let his head loll back, hand twisted in snowy white hair.

“Get off, Garrett… _please,_ ” Fenris moaned quietly.

Garrett gave a noise of dissent, vibrations racing up Fenris’ spine. He arched his back off the chair, body trembling and thrumming with the need to release.

“ _Fuck. I’m gonna come_.”

Slowly, Garrett pulled up the shaft again, humming as he did, and Fenris lost it. He bit his hand to beat back the cries rising in his chest as he fell over the edge, seed spilling languidly down his lover’s throat. The human sat on his haunches, grinning devilishly.

“You _bastard,_ ” Fenris sighed as Garrett tucked him neatly back into his jeans.

“And you _loved it!_ Admit it, you feel _so_ much better now, don’t you?”

“I guess I feel _a little_ better.” Fenris checked his watch again. “But, we’re going to go to your apartment and _I’m_ going to repay the favor.”

* * *

 

Garrett watched as Fenris walked into the student lounge, instinctively moving aside to allow him to sit next to him. Instead, the elf shifted Garrett’s knees apart, choosing to sit between them.

“And now, we wait,” he said, tossing his bag aside.

“How do you think you did?” Garrett asked.

Fenris laid his head back on Garrett’s chest, the human craning down to capture his lips in a kiss. “Ask me when I finish the next four.”

Garrett smiled. “And I’ll be there to _help you unwind_ every time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing from last night. I wrote this and then got about five hours of sleep before I had to wash clothes and go to work in the morning. I'm so sleepy, you guys. Enjoy!


End file.
